Crowdsourcing has emerged as a convenient and economical method for organizations to outsource certain tasks, which require human involvement. For example, tasks such as digitization of a handwritten document, labeling of an image, and anomaly detection in a video may be uploaded by a requester on one or more crowdsourcing platforms. Crowdworkers associated with the crowdsourcing platforms may attempt such tasks.
However, one of the major issues while crowdsourcing tasks has been privacy violation. Generally, the tasks are created such that the crowdworkers performing the tasks may access and subsequently misuse the private information available in the tasks. As an example, while performing a task that involves handwriting recognition in an insurance form, crowdworkers may collect and misuse sufficient private information, such as a name, an address, a phone number, an email address, a social security number and so forth. In view of the above, there remains a need for creating the tasks, taking care of associated privacy concerns.